spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella
Marisya, known as Marisya Septim, Ysmir, Dragonborn, and the heiress to the Seat of Sundered Kings, is the Goddess of War and Peace, and is considered one of the greatest heroes of Mankind. Much of her life as the mortal Marisya Septim is shrouded in legend, she had been defeating Alduin, she became the first person to successfully brought peace to Tamriel by made peace and defeating the Alemeri Dominion. Upon her apotheosis as the goddess Marisya, the Nine Divines are said to have rewarded her for her accomplishment with a place by their side as the tenth deity within their pantheon. Marisya is worshiped as the peace negotiations and patron of just rulership and civil society, as well as the patron goddess of wars and heroes. Background Marisya Septim brought peace to Tamriel, defeating the World Eater Alduin and the Second Septim Dynasty that would rule it for centuries, marking and during the Fourth Era to beginning of the Fifth Era. Prior to her death she is believed to have ascended to goddesshood as the Goddess of War strategy, peace, Man and Destruction. Less prominent religious sects, such as the Marisya Cult, were inspired by her apotheosis. Marisya, Ysmir, or Dragon of the North (a name given by the Greybeards of High Hrothgar to accompany his birth as Dragonborn) is a patron of questing heroes. She and her ancestor, Talos as the One in the phrase "The Eight and the Two", as there were originally only Eight Divines before Tiber Septim ascended to godhood and Marisya Septim ascended to goddess. Marisya Septim makes an appearance as dragon aspect avatar "Malina." Fifth Era The rumors had started that Koagorath, Lord of Resurrection's return after Marisya Septim defeated him in pervious era.Koagorath's Madness During the Fifth Era, it also had this era to be the darkness era.The Rise and Fall of Remaniil The return of Koagorath considered Marisya that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marisya Septim's descendants went exints after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. The new dynasty was created when Lioninus Avento inherited after Titus III's death. Lioninus's son, Uriel was helped by Marisya as armies of Koagorath invaded Tamriel.The Madness of Koagorath It also that another sacking on the Imperial City by the UnDead Army of Lord Koagorath, which leads to Uriel Avento's death by the UnDead King. In response, Marisya and Mara help to successfully re-take Imperial city. After defeating Koagorath for the final time, which Marisya serverly badly wounded. The UnDead Army were vanished and defeated.Imperials Never Dies!Varieties of Faith in the Empire Marisya installed Uriel's brother, Cavotan Avanto to the throne as Emperor Cavotan Avento I and was successful rebuilding Cyrodiil. Trivia *How Marisya Septim became the goddess is a matter of debate. She was award for her popularity and successfully peace negotiations as Empress. *During her life as Marisya Septim, she had crafted golden sword known as Dragonbreath, which the blood is from the sword after her death, which implies that Marisya Septim indeed became a goddess. *The deification of Marisya Septim, the fourth empress of Cyrodiil, as Marisya could be a reference to the deification of Livia Drusilla, the first Empress of Rome as Julia Augusta. *The Nordic name Maris is an Etruscan god. In Etruscan mythology, Maris was the name of the legendary living bronze statue on Crete built to guard the island at the command of Zeus (who was worshipped as Zeus Tallaios in Crete). In addition, Talos is similar to another Greek figure, Heracles, as he too was a mortal who ascended to divinity. **Marisya was have two main aspects, one is her goddess form and other is Maris, a Nordic aspect which is Imperial patheron replacing Alduin as both Imeprial and Nordic Goddess of Destruction. *Marisya also the name of a deity in Mount & Blade: Perisno, a sandbox setting for the Mount & Blade: Warband action role-playing game. **The Marisya of Mount & Blade: Perisno is also known as The Dragon Lady. The name Marisya/Maris Dragoncrown may be referential to this title. *It is possible that after Marisya become goddess, Marisya replaced Alduin as goddess of Desturction and Reman, the Worldly-God and Talos as Goddess of War. Since Alduin is been defeated by Marisya Septim is never heard from again and Marisya began her existence as a God back then.The Ebon Arm Gallery File:Dragonbreath.png|Personal golden sword belongs to Marisya. File:Marisya slaying Draugr.jpg|Marisya Septim slaying a Draugr. File:Talos and Marisya Stained Glass Circle.png|Even though usually, Talos' stain class circle. Marisya was allowed to adopted the symbol. See also *Blessing of Marisya *Altar of Marisya *Great Chapel of Marisya *Wayshrine of Marisya *Blood of the Divines *Amulet of Marisya *Shrine of Marisya Appearances * Eleven Commands: Ten Divines Category:Deities Category:Aedra Category:Ten Divines Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Characters